


[精神变态日记]嗜血症

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 9





	[精神变态日记]嗜血症

“仁宇这孩子，从小就不像一个正常的孩子。”

这是徐仁宇他爸徐会长亲口说过的话，话里充满了对话中人的忌惮。

徐会长从来都偏爱他的次子，从次子出生开始，在徐会长带他的两个孩子出去打猎之后更甚。

公司里甚至开始猜测徐仁宇和徐会长的真实关系，开始猜测徐仁宇那可怜早走的妈是不是最后给了徐会长致命一击。

小时候的徐仁宇一个人偷偷躲在拐角处，面无表情地听那些人对自己的事情议论纷纷，明明连他这个人都没有见过几面。

“爸爸。”徐仁宇其实在第一次听到这种话的时候，试图跟他的父亲告状。

“说了多少次，叫我会长。”

徐仁宇闭了嘴，不过后来他再去公司的时候发现那个嘴碎的人已经不在了。

原来让人消失不见是一种解决办法吗？

对啊，让那些他看不顺眼的伪善者们消失了不就好了吗？

徐仁宇玩着桌上的一个透明沙漏，沙漏里粘腻的液体因为角度的改变开始向下低落，那是他能够纯凭自己猎到的第一头鹿的血。

他跟徐会长提出要求保留一些血液用来纪念的时候，他知道徐会长是用什么样的眼神看他的。

那眼神和别人看徐会长的时候一模一样。

所以，我是不是能够，取代你了？

不，还不是时候。徐仁宇自觉现在自己找到了能够打发无趣时间的兴趣，他可以取代徐会长，但是他现在还不想，他现在做的事，未必徐会长能够做到。

只不过......

为什么好不容易找到的，和自己是同一种人的家伙，竟然对着自己说他已经对那些事感到厌烦？

他说，那样总感觉自己也变得可怜起来了。

我看起来很可怜吗？我才不可怜！那个甚至都会被上司欺负的人怎么能！

徐仁宇一不小心捏坏了高脚杯，炸开的玻璃碎片扎进了他的手掌，流出一股股不间断的血液。

徐仁宇清理掉自己手掌里的碎玻璃，看着渗进掌纹里的猩红色，没有忍住舔了一下。

“呸。”一股难以言喻的恶心感在他胸膛翻涌。

这个味道和他杀掉的那些人流出来的血液是一模一样的，这个事实也让他无比恶心。

还是鹿血好喝一点，至少干净。

“理事好啊！”徐仁宇在等电梯的时候，背后传来一声开朗朝气的声音。

“嗯。”徐仁宇看了陆东植一眼，忍住心中瞬间迸发出的杀意。

从来都没有什么人肯愿意和他一起坐电梯，只有这个什么都不懂......

不对，他不是什么都不懂，他是什么都懂！

陆东植跟他并肩着等电梯，这让徐仁宇忍不住又看了他一眼。

“理事怎么了？哦莫，理事你的手怎么了？！”

徐仁宇看了一眼自己的手，原来是昨晚的伤口被自己无意识地弄裂了，贴好的绷带开始透血出来。

“啊，没事，一点小伤。”

徐仁宇想把自己的手往后藏，却被陆东植一把抓住。

明明调查的资料上写着身体一点也不灵活，到底是怎么做到这种奇袭的？

徐仁宇很想跟陆东植请教请教，可他拉不下这个脸。

徐仁宇一句话都还没说，就被陆东植提前在二十楼的时候拽了出去。

眼睁睁地看着陆东植跟他的同事借医药包，眼睁睁地看着他同事眼睛睁大地惊恐地看向他被陆东植扯去仓库。

徐仁宇途中一句话都没有说，他甚至想不起该说什么，也不知道自己到底是什么表情，为什么运营组的人都一脸害怕的样子。

难道自己露出了想杀人的表情了吗？

徐仁宇被陆东植甩到仓库里唯一的一张座椅上，医药包被重重地放到桌子上。

巨大的声响让徐仁宇终于知道说话了，“我是真的没事。”

只听到“CA——”的一声，陆东植就已经把绷带扯得差不多了，还好徐仁宇能忍，差点没疼得叫出来，

徐仁宇看了一眼很是认真地盯着自己手掌伤口的陆东植，开始怀疑他到底是想帮他重新包扎伤口还是想借机让他吃吃苦头。

“别动啊，我要开始用酒精了。”

徐仁宇看他跪在自己面前，箍着自己的手，要不是他手里正举着酒精的药水瓶准备往他伤口倒，他其实还是能够接受的。

“等等，能用棉签吗？”徐仁宇无力道。

“你怕疼啊？”

“......”不是，不怕疼也经不起你这么弄啊，怕疼刚刚你撕我绷带的时候我早叫了。

徐仁宇望向陆东植单纯如鹿的眼睛，只得张开嘴：“嗯，我有点，怕疼......”

也不知道为什么这个“有点”在陆东植那就仿佛听起来跟“特别”是一个发音一般。

陆东植找出棉签，沾了点酒精，换成幼儿园老师一般的语气：“那我小心一点哦~”

徐仁宇只能把头偏向一边，看见一堆飞快下蹲的影子。

耳边还能听见陆东植训小孩的语气：“都多大人了，还能伤这么重。”

气得徐仁宇拿他没办法。

他本以为他们是同类人，所以相处起来应该会很愉快，即便不说愉快，至少脑回路应该是差不多的。

可是徐仁宇看不透陆东植。

在他的世界里，这是他第二个看不透的人。

当遇见他看不透的人的时候，他的探究心会无比涨大。

他第一个看不透的是他的母亲，可惜他还没有研究透他母亲，他母亲就抛弃他走了。

陆东植作为第二个研究对象，还是很有趣的。

至少他会比他那个命薄的母亲要活得更久一点，不是吗？

所以徐仁宇开始研究起他这个伪装得极为成功的下属起来。

“赌你们的命。”

徐仁宇躲在角落里，看见陆东植一个人面对着一群不良少年。

他本以为能够看到之前绑架他弟弟时候的那个让他血液沸腾起来的陆东植。

结果却看见陆东植单方面约群架然后被围殴暴打的画面。

徐仁宇皱起眉头，仿佛见到了一个他又没见过的陆东植。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”是陆东植，他倒在地上开始疯狂地大笑。

“这大叔是个疯子吧？别惹上事，走了走了。”

等那群不良少年嘀嘀咕咕地离开，徐仁宇这才走到扑在地上的陆东植的身边。

陆东植其实疼得出了泪花，看东西有些模糊，但看到一双皮鞋也知道有人在自己身边。

艰难地翻了一下身子，这才看见望着自己的徐理事。

“理事啊，你怎么在这......”

“现在是时候关心这种事吗？你为什么不反击？你这不是找打吗？”徐仁宇蹲下来，将他扶到墙角那靠着。

“我可是忍下来了呢，那种杀了他们的欲望。”看这家伙的表情还挺骄傲。

“所以大人了，就能伤这么重？”徐仁宇学他之前的话反过来说他，还在陆东植脸上捏了一下，疼得陆东植眼睛都眯了起来。

“哎呀呀呀呀，疼。”

陆东植本能地就要去挥开徐仁宇作乱的手。

“别动，脸上都流血了。”徐仁宇拿手箍着陆东植的下巴，左右看了看。

苍白的脸上沾着猩红，还混着一些因为疼痛掉下来的泪水。

徐仁宇本来想用手帕帮陆东植收拾一下，却不知怎么鬼使神差地直接用指腹开始帮陆东植一点一点抹掉那些刺眼的血渍。

“嘶，理事......”

“怎么？”徐仁宇死死地盯着自己手上的那些来自陆东植的血。

“那些可是我的鼻血耶......”看徐仁宇打扮得一身精明，想必也挺洁癖的。

“......”

破坏气氛就你在行。

“你知不知道自己的嘴角也破了。”

“啊？真的？嘶——”陆东植现在浑身都疼，哪还知道自己的嘴角怎么样。

“我母亲告诉过我一种治疗伤口的好办法。”

“嘶——不会是酒精吧？不行，那个好疼的。”

“......”

闭嘴！不要再提那该死的酒精！

“不是酒精。”徐仁宇面无表情着。

“那就行。来吧！”陆东植背靠在墙上，一副赴死的模样。

徐仁宇低下身子缓缓靠近他的脸庞，在那开始乌青的嘴角处印上一个浅浅的吻，又快速离开，恢复之前的一脸淡漠。

“！！！”陆东植被他吓着了，但由于被揍得动弹不得所以没有什么动作，只能睁大了他一双湿漉漉的眼睛。

“痛，痛，飞。”徐仁宇就像个机器人一般念出这句话。然后又像是本尊回来了一般关心到：“还痛吗？”

“因为惊吓所以一时忘记了疼痛这样算不算？”陆东植如是回答。

“也算吧？能起来吗？送你去医院。”

陆东植躺在徐理事的豪华轿车的后座上，没能有机会看到徐仁宇在开车期间狂抿自己的嘴。

尽管做出了不受控的动作，但是徐仁宇并没有对这种失控感到厌烦，反而十分开心。

毕竟，他终于找到当年鹿血的味道了。


End file.
